Miraculous Ladybug Christmas Drabble
by JordanRameneWrites
Summary: Older Marinette and Adrien AU; basically a little drabble that hopefully has a happy ending. Fluff and angst rolled up in a little ball of fanfiction. There is also an OC child, so... yeah...
1. Chapter 1

The streets of Paris shone with bright, artificial light reflecting off the fresh snow. It piled in drifts, burying what was left of autumn and preparing for the new year to come. Chat Noir sat on top of the Eiffel Tower, gazing down at the diverse group of people milling around below. He tightened the wooly scarf around his neck, rubbing his palms against one another.

"Chat Noir!"

The citizens called up to the feline superhero. Chat gladly waved, grinning from ear to ear. He extended his pole down to the ground, landing with a soft _thump_ onto a small snow pile.

What excited Chat Noir the most about Christmas -and wintertime in general- was the joy of children as they skated, slid, and stopped to gaze into the many window displays set up in the shops. All the children in the surrounding area looked at Chat, grins on all of their faces.

Something stopped Chat in his tracks, and he reeled backwards aways. An advertisement bearing his father's company and his, er, Adrien's face was emblazoned on a huge billboard, Adrien wearing his traditional 'model smile'. The man putting up the billboards and a few posters as well was down the street, Chat going to talk to him.

"Hello, sir," Chat politely greeted.

The man flinched, laughing nervously. "Ah, Chat Noir! What a...uh, surprise! Can I… help you?"

Chat's nose twitched. "What exactly… are these?"

The man shrugged. "I dunno… Monsieur Agreste's new ad campaign, I suppose. I just put them up."

Chat scratched his chin. "Hmm…"

* * *

Gabriel and Nathalie were busy decorating a large Christmas tree in the foyer when Chat Noir, now unassuming Adrien, arrived at the Agreste estate. Nathalie greeted him with a smile.

"Son. You've returned home."

Adrien shrugged. "I figured I would come see you, today, Father. Christmas is only once a year."

Gabriel smiled. "That it is. How is Marinette?"

Adrien smiled at the thought of his wife. "She's fine… keeping busy at her work…"

"I'm sure she is. Tell her I said hello, won't you?"

Adrien grinned. "I will certainly do that." He looked at the half-decorated Christmas tree, frowning. "What happened to Mom's ornament?"

Gabriel smile faded. "What?"

"Mom's ornament with the owl feathers. It's not here."

Nathalie shifted through the box of ornaments lying on the floor, reaching for a small box. Triumphantly- well, as triumphantly as the stoic secretary can get- she pulled it out, removing the lid. Inside was a small blown-glass bauble with an owl feather inside and words inscribed on it that says 'For wisdom- Master Fu.' "Is this the object you speak of?"

Adrien smiled. "That's it."

Nestling it in the middle of the tree, Gabriel stepped back. "Perfect."

Nathalie nodded. "Anything else needing decorations, sir?"

Gabriel shook his head. "That's everything… well, except for the office…"

Nathalie smiled. "I'll get right on that." She grabbed the box of ornaments, walking faster than usual to the shared office. Gabriel and Adrien shared an amused look, snickering.

After the last few Christmases the father-son duo had shared, the Christmas spirit had indeed strengthened this year. Time heals all wounds, they say, and Adrien had to agree. His father was, well, acting more… fatherly, even though Adrien had moved out two years ago at age nineteen. He still visited often, per his father's request, and they shared stories of different models doing random stuff and Adrien getting coated in flour from time to time.

Marinette shared a different bond with Gabriel than Adrien did, both highly involved in the fashion world; Marinette being an up and coming designer, and Gabriel a world-famous designer. Gabriel had only met her thrice outside of being close to Adrien, the first time being the hat design contest when she was fourteen and the other times getting to meet him after fashion shows that she attended.

Gabriel knew that he liked her, though, and almost immediately approved Adrien and Marinette's relationship moving forward off the bat. But, well, it was his only son, and he had only met Marinette in person those few times for so few minutes. It was well worth it, however, and Adrien and Marinette soon became engaged and married. They were happy together, so why worry?

What Gabriel didn't know was both of them were superheroes; Ladybug and Chat Noir. Neither of them knew that either, still staying true to the whole 'secret identity, don't tell the other anything' routine. Their fans on the Lady Blog and Tumblr were annoyed by this, but didn't say anything. They respected their heroes enough to let them be.

Adrien realized what time it was; five minutes till patrol with Ladybug. He excused himself, saying, "Pére, I hate to leave so soon, but Marinette asked me to be home by five, and I have to stop at the-"

Gabriel smiled. "Say no more, son. I understand." He chuckled. "I'll see you again, soon, right?"

Adrien grinned. "Definitely. _Joyeux Noёl,_ Pére."

" _Joyeux Noёl, ma petite fils."_

* * *

Ladybug was sitting on top of Notre Dame, swinging her legs back and forth when he arrived. "You're late."

"My apologies, Ladybug, my father kept me."

Ladybug frowned. "That's your excuse?"

Chat was taken aback. "Are you alright, m'lady?"

Ladybug stood up abruptly. "Let's just get this over with quickly, Chat."

Chat pouted. "No nicknames, today, huh?" he mumbled.

Ladybug sighed. "Chat, please, just…" She paused.

The next thing he knew, Ladybug had sunk down into the small pile of snow on the roof, sobbing. Chat knelt beside her, rubbing her back. "Bugaboo? Do you wanna talk about it?"

Ladybug nodded, turning to him. "Okay. I'll tell you." She inhaled. "So, my husband-"

Chat held up a hand. "Wait. You're...married?"

Ladybug sighed. "Yes, Chat, I am. As I was saying my husband was-"

"And you didn't think to tell me this? Ladybug I've been shamelessly flirting with you for a long time, and _now_ you tell me?"

"I didn't think it mattered-"

Chat was peeved. "You could've stopped me! One word would've been sufficient! M'lady…"

He trailed off, seeing her saddened face. "Ladybug, I-... look, I...I'm sorry. I didn't realize… how long have you been married?"

Ladybug shrugged. "A year?"

Chat relaxed a bit. "Only a year? I don't feel… _too_ bad then."

Ladybug playfully shoved him. "Do you flirt with _all_ the women in your life. Chat half-heartedly chuckled. 'Well...there are only two women in my life… other than you, Ladybug, the only one is my wife."

"No way!" Ladybug ws smiling. "You've been keeping secrets from me, _chaton_!"

Chat grinned coyly. "I don't tell you everything, bugaboo, but… well…"

Ladybug laughed. "Okay, kitty."

He noticed her face was cheerful, but reserved. Chat grasped her hand in his. "You were saying earlier?"

"Well, my husband was raised by his mother, mostly, but his father… he wasn't the greatest… I don't know, I just… I feel like he would…"

Chat blinked. "Am I missing something here?"

Ladybug bit her lip, visibly nervous. "I-I'm pregnant."

Chat's eyes widened. "Really?" He broke into a grin. "Ladybug! Aww, you two are going to have the cutest kid ever! Or two! Or...three? Is it a boy or a girl? I-"

Ladybug giggled. "I don't know yet, kitty. I just found out earlier today. And, well, I don't know how I'm going to tell my husband…"

Chat frowned. "Just… tell him?"

Ladybug wrung her hands. "I know, I know, I should just say it, but… what if he doesn't want kids? What if when the baby arrives, it doesn't like him? What if he's allergic?"

"Allergic?" Chat snickered at that one. "To what, adorable-ness? C'mon, Ladybug, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You're brave, smart, adorable -especially with those freckles- did I say brave already?"

Ladybug smiled. "You're too sweet, _minou_."

Chat smirked. "You're too _purr_ -fect, my lady."

A small _beep!_ sounded from Chat Noir's staff, startling him. He relaxed when he read the notification on the small display. "Alarm I set so I wouldn't keep the missus waiting," he joked. "I'll see you later, m'lady!"

Ladybug smiled. "See you, _chaton_ "

* * *

Adrien arrived home, grinning. "Sugar bun! I'm home!"

Marinette didn't answer, causing Adrien to worry. "Marinette? Hello?"

After calling her name a few times, Adrien made his way down the hall to their shared room. "Marinette, are you okay-"

He stopped short. Ladybug was in their room.

"Ladybug! Hi! Um, you haven't seen… Marinette, have you? I can't find her…"

Ladybug, who really was Marinette, blinked. "Uh…"

Her miraculous ran out of energy, the detransformation process beginning. Adrien made his way out to the hallway, slamming the door. "I didn't see! I promise!"

A muffled 'Thank you!' came from inside, Adrien attempting to catch his breath. _Ladybug is in my house, Ladybug is-_

The door opened. "Adrien, um, there's something you should know…"

Adrien fidgeted. "Yes, m'la-I mean Ladybug!"

She grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. Adrien's eyes widened when he realized he was looking at Marinette. Marinette DuPain-Cheng. His wife. _His wife was Ladybug_.

"M-Marinette?"

"Yes, Adrien?"

Adrien was struggling to find the words to describe his emotions. _First, I find out that my partner, Ladybug, is pregnant. Then, I find out that Ladybug is my wife. THEN I put two and two together, and… My wife… Marinette… I'm going to be a dad. Marinette is pregnant._

Marinette felt sweat beading on her forehead. "Adrien? Are… are you…"

Adrien pulled her close, connecting their lips. She blinked, dazed.

After a few moments, they broke apart, Marinette extremely confused. "Adrien?"

The blonde grinned. "Mari… you're… you're Ladybug!"

Mari looked defeated. "Yeah…"

Adrien pulled her chin up with a hooked finger, looking straight into her bright blue orbs. "Marinette. I have to tell you something too."

"What is-"

"Plagg, _claws out_!"

 **Aaaaaaaand that's it for this chapter! Yes, there will be another, and no, I have close to no idea how it's going to end. And I apologize for all the French dub English sub people out there, I use the English dub variations a lot. I know it bugs some of you, so… yeah…**

 **Also, in this alternate universe, Gabriel becomes nicer after meeting Marinette and stuff, so… yeah.**

 **First time I didn't have mostly dialogue though, yay me! :3**

 **Yeah. This is posted on both and Ao3, but updates will be the same on both sites.**

 **Updates may vary (I am a very busy person) but this (hopefully) will be finished by Christmas.**

 **Bye!**

 **-Jordan**


	2. Chapter 2

Chat Noir stood before Marinette in all his leather glory, looking at the floor. He met her eyes with his catlike slits, grinning. "Hi."

Marinette stood there, trembling. Tears fell down her rosy cheeks, hitting the floor. She wept, sinking to the ground. Chat stood there, unsure of what to do.

Ears drooping, he knelt next to her, patting her back. "Princess?"

She stood up, shoving past him. The door slammed after her, leaving a saddened man in a leather cat suit.

Adrien sank to the ground, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

" _Maman!"_

 _Adrien rushed to his mother's side, tugging on her skirt. "Maman, the Chwistmas twee! We have to decowate it!"_

 _Diana found amusement in her son's antics, giggling as he pulled her to the bare Frasier tree. "Okay, okay, mon petit, what should we put up first?"_

 _Adrien smiled. "This one!" he said proudly, holding up the ornament he had made her out of a pinecone and some glitter._

 _Diana smiled. "Perfect." She hoisted him up, allowing him to put it on one of the higher branches._

 _Adrien was set down, Diana brushing her hair over her shoulder. "Maman! You pick now."_

 _Diana put a finger to her lips thoughtfully. "I think… this one!" She picked up Adrien, swinging him around. Adrien laughed._

" _Maman! I can't go on the twee!"_

" _Why not, mon petit?"_

" _Who's going to help you make all the Chwistmas cookies?"_

 _Diana giggled. "I guess that's a good reason… unless Daddy eats them all!"_

 _Adrien gasped. "You don't think… Daddy's gonna eat all the cookies?!" He squirmed, trying to break free of Diana's grasp. He succeeded, running to his dad's office. "DADDY!"_

 _Gabriel was sitting at his computer, furiously typing. Adrien came rushing in, blonde hair whooshing behind him. "DADDY!"_

" _Adrien? What's wrong, son?"_

" _Maman said you were gonna eat all the Cwistmas cookies!"_

 _Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Your mother said that?"_

 _Adrien nodded. "Yeah!"_

 _The man started laughing heartily, nearly wheezing. Diana slunk into the room, grinning mischievously._

 _Gabriel noticed her entrance, looking at his wife. "D-Diana!" He continued to laugh, leaving Adrien very confused._

 _He coughed, regaining his composure. "Ahem. Well. Did you and Maman get the tree decorated for Noёl?"_

 _Adrien saluted. "All decowated and weady to go!"_

 _Gabriel nodded. "All right, commander. Time to go build our troops outside, don't ya think?"_

 _Adrien's eyes sparkled. "Snowman?"_

" _Snowman."_

 _Adrien cheered, running off to grab his coat, hat, and mittens. Diana began to leave when Gabriel caught her in the doorway._

" _Ah ah ah, hun, wait a moment."_

 _Diana raised an eyebrow. "What are you-" She looked up. "Smooth, Gabe."_

 _Gabriel placed a small peck on her lips. "I love you."_

 _Diana giggled, bringing him closer. "I love you, too."_

 _Adrien dragged his father's coat into the foyer, struggling. "Daddy! C'mon!"_

 _Gabriel smiled. "Duty calls." He placed a kiss on Diana's nose, turning to his son. "I'm coming, Adrien, I'm coming."_

* * *

Alya and Nino were out on a stroll all around the streets of Paris. The crowds that were out the day Chat Noir was out were gone now, the silent, still Monday dragging down the spirits. Children were still in school until the next weekend, which was Christmas weekend. Advent wreaths had four lit candles, three purple and one pink, in all the Christian households. Gabriel happened to have one, lighting the candles each day. He had to replace the first two purple candles, as they had melted down to the base.

Alya gripped her husband's hand. "Something bothering you, babe?"

Nino raised an eyebrow. "Adrien just sent me a text… he asked if we could swing over there… oh no."

Alya frowned. "What?"

"Marinette left."

Nino squeezed her hand. "We should go over there, huh?"

His wife nodded. "We should."

* * *

Adrien was sitting on the soft white sofa, sobbing. Plagg sat on his knee, patting him with his small appendages. "Adrien… kid, c'mon… stop that…"

Loud gasps of pain echoed through the room. "How could I have been so heartless, Plagg?" Adrien gripped his long hair, doubling over. "I-" He couldn't continue, his voice cracking.

Nino and Alya, thanks to Nino's spare key, slammed open the door, rushing to Adrien's side. Plagg, startled, had slipped into the couch cushions.

"Dude… I got your text… that's just awful…"

Alya nodded. "What could you possibly have done to make her do that? I know Marinette; she wouldn't just up and leave, especially you."

Adrien laid his face in his hands. "I screwed up. Bad."

Alya took his hands in hers. "I'm sure that everything will work out. She loves you so much, and you love her too… right?"

Adrien sniffled. "R-right…"

"Then what's the matter? Go out there and get your girl."

Adrien sighed. "It's not that simple… I-I just found out… Marinette's… pregnant."

Nino's jaw dropped. Alya's eyes widened. "Really?" she breathed.

The snow outside the window began to cease falling, the sky clearing. Adrien walked to the window, drawing the curtain further back. He looked out at the city, doing a double take.

There was a small calico kitten outside, in a small, soaking wet cardboard box. Nothing but a thin blanket was in the box with the kitten. Its ears drooped, its mouth wide with sad meows. Many people passed by, except for one woman. Adrien recognized her right away.

"Marinette."

* * *

Marinette was in shock. _Her husband, her sweet, loving Adrien, was Chat Noir._ She stared at him, trembling. She felt tears falling down her cheeks to the floor. She fell to the floor, sobbing. She felt Chat's touch, shoving him away. She stormed out the door.

The next day came and went. Marinette didn't do much that day.

The day after that was interesting, though. She finally wandered outside, trying not to think too hard about things. She found herself walking down their street - _don't think about it Marinette._

 _You've got bigger things to think about. Like food. And being Ladybug. And, well…_

A small sound caught her attention, sounding like a small mewl. She looked down to find a small, cold, calico kitten in a wet cardboard box. The box had writing on it, but most of it had smeared to the point of unintelligible nonsense. She bent down, scooping the poor creature into her arms. It batted at her scarf with tiny white paws, making her giggle.

"You must be freezing, little one, huh?"

The kitten sneezed, mewing. Marinette unraveled her scarf, wrapping it around the kitten instead. "There."

After a few minutes, the kitten was asleep, its ears twitching on occasion. Marinette brought it back to her parent's bakery, where she was staying for the time being.

"Maman! I'm home!"

Sabine came out to greet her daughter. " _Bonjour_ , Marinette! Oh, what's this?" She rubbed the top of the kitten's head.

Bleary-eyed, the kitten yawned, batting at Sabine's finger. "What a cute little fluff-ball! Let's get you a nice warm bath, hmm?"

Scooping it up, Sabine took the small creature to the bathroom. Marinette sighed. _Typical._

Tom wasn't there, Marinette noticed. She looked around for him a bit, but to no avail. _He must be doing deliveries right now. I'll catch him later._

* * *

Tom arrived home a few hours later, concern etched into his round, mustache-covered face. "Dear," he called to Sabine, "can you come here a minute?"

Sabine came into the living room with the kitten in her arms. "What is it, Tom?"

"The phone rang… it was Alya, Marinette's friend. She said Marinette left Adrien this morning…"

Marinette was also in the room, biting her lip. Her parents turned to her. "Marinette, is this true?"

"Perhaps…"

Sabine grasped Tom's hand. "Oh, Tom…"

Tom sighed. "Sabine...we have to do something. We can't just leave that poor soul alone."

Marinette frowned. "'Poor soul?' What do you mean by _that_?!"

Her mother looked at her. "You didn't hear? Gabriel had an accident this morning. He's at the hospital… and he's in a pretty bad coma."

 **BUM BUM BUM**

 **oops**

 **sorry**

 **bad timing**

 **~Jordan**


	3. Chapter 3

The hospital staff was bustling about, sorting patient's files and attending to people in the waiting room. Adrien sat with his elbows resting on his legs, which were bouncing sporadically. Nathalie sat next to him, patting his shoulder. "Adrien, I'm sure you're very worried, but-"

A friendly nurse cut her off. "Excuse me, Ms. Agreste? You may see Mr. Agreste now, if you'd like."

Nathalie blinked in surprise. "Ms. Agreste?" She smiled. "Yes, of course. We'll be right there."  
Adrien followed the nurse, wringing his hands.

Gabriel was lying in a bed, pale as the sheets he was tucked into. Adrien sat next to the bed, taking his father's hand. "Father…"

Soon enough, tears came pattering down on the crisp white sheets, Adrien sobbing. Nathalie patted his back, hugging him close. She was crying too.

The nurse slunk into the hallway, taking her lab coat off. She let down her silky red hair, taking a cellphone out of her pocket. "Both the Agreste men are in the room as of now. Permission to proceed?"

The person on the other end chuckled evilly. "Proceed, Persephone."

Persephone smirked, hanging up.

* * *

Hawkmoth was in his lair, chillin'. At least, his understudy was. The scrawny teenager had been given the butterfly miraculous, and he didn't exactly have any… evil intentions. In fact, he had different 'akumatized' people bring gifts to a certain spot that Ladybug and Chat Noir typically patrolled. Today, Christmas Eve, he brought a gift basket filled with Italian pastries and fancy drink mixes. The person he had chosen was a girl about sixteen, whose parents were away on a business trip. She had been feeling a little down, so he gave her the power to travel at the speed of light to see them without having to just video-call them. In return, he was supposed to ask for Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous, but he merely had her deliver the present.

"Another day's work, I suppose, ey, Nooroo?"

Nooroo, who was very fond of the understudy -not only because he fed him extra food- but because he was very kind when he wanted to transform. He was a soft-spoken young man, which scored high brownie points in any girl's book. He was also fairly handsome, with chocolate brown skin and dark curly hair.

"Matt, um, about the miraculous? Weren't we supposed to… um…"

Matt shrugged. "The only way we'd get the miraculous is if we took it off their cold, dead hands. And I am NOT doing that, no sir."

Nooroo shrugged. "Okay."

They decided to order a pizza and resume chillin' in the butterfly-filled room. Luckily, Hawkmoth had left the lights on for them, so it was nice. There was a sofa, a bed, a popcorn machine. Basically, Hawkmoth had a butterfly man cave. And Matt enjoyed it, maybe even too much.

* * *

Marinette hopped onto the TGV train, heading to Center Léon Bérard , where Gabriel was staying. She fell short of breath, huffing. It had only been a few days since Gabriel had been sent in, and she feared for the worst: limo accident, plane crash, Godzilla…

Adrien was sitting in the waiting room when she arrived. Their eyes locked, Marinette searching his eyes. They glistened with tears.

Opening her arms, she stood, waiting.

Sobbing, Adrien ran into her embrace, sobbing into her blue-black hair. "Mari… Mari…" He murmured her name over and over, Marinette stroking his soft blonde hair.

Slowly, they broke apart, Adrien laying his hands on her stomach. "How are you feeling?"

Marinette smiled sadly. "I'm fine, kitty… Adrien?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you…"

Adrien smiled. "I love you too… but, Marinette?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you leave?"

Marinette sighed, sitting down. She patted the chair next to her. "Let's talk."

Adrien sat down, facing his wife. They talked a good while, about their adventures-without giving details in public about who they were- and what the future held for them. Marinette patted his hand, smiling once the conversation had lulled.

"Marinette, about the baby… do you think...um…it'll...like me?"

She giggled. "Of course. Where do you think she'll get her cuteness?"

Adrien grinned. "From you, obviously."

"Oh, stop it, Adri-"

"Monsieur Agreste?"

Adrien looked up to see the nurse from the other day. "Yes?"  
"Your father is responsive; he'd like to see you, and Ms. DuPain-Cheng as well."

Adrien smiled. "Of course; we'll be right there."

* * *

Gabriel smiled at the two of them. "Marinette. It's good to see you again. How are you and the little one?"

Marinette blushed. "He told you, hmm?"

Adrien blinked. "I didn't tell anyone but Alya and Nino…"

Gabriel nodded. "I caught them just before I had my accident. Nino-I don't know why I disliked him so much, he's a good fellow- called the ambulance according to Nathalie. They seemed very happy for the two of you."

Marinette smiled. "Those two had been trying to get us together for years…"

Adrien grinned. "I can see why… I mean, with my witty puns, and your adorable… everything, we could dominate the world!"

Marinette elbowed him in the ribs. "Yeah, okay, sure…"

Nathalie slid a sly smile Gabriel's way, Gabriel returning it.

* * *

 _She was gone._

 _Gabriel knew she was gone. The house was silent, still. Adrien's small footsteps echoed in the vast silence. He came to a stop._

" _Daddy?"_

 _The front door stood open, the wind making the curtains on the tall windows flutter dizzily._

 _Adrien looked at his father, who stood there, unmoving. He stared out into the street, cars occasionally driving by in the pitch black night. The small blonde boy stood there, confused._

" _Daddy, the door's open."_

 _Gabriel could not hear his son, much less anything else._

 _Adrien had had enough. "Dad, c'mon," he urged, tugging on his pant leg. "I want to show you and Mom something."_

 _Gabriel twitched back to life, gently shoving his son away from him. He went to close the door, leaning against it when he had._

" _Son…"_

 _Adrien looked at his father's back. "Daddy?"_

" _...Go to your room. It's bedtime."_

" _But Dad!"_

" _Go."_

* * *

The next few weeks went by fast. Gabriel was out of the hospital, but getting around in a wheelchair, Marinette had her first doctor's appointment for her and the baby, and Adrien was… well, his life was fairly calm.

"Sugar bun, how was the doctor's appointment?"  
Marinette came in the door, flustered. "Well… um…"

Adrien stood up. "What's wrong?"

Marinette huffed. "I almost got hit by a bicycle…"

He gripped her shoulders. "WHAT?!"

Marinette sighed. "I wasn't looking where I was going… But I'm okay, really… Our little orange baby's fine."

"Orange baby?"

Marinette nodded. "That's what the doctor said the baby's size was about now. Our healthy little orange."

Adrien chuckled. "Is that what its name is? Orange?"

"I guess so."

 **Merry Christmas, everyone!**

 **~Jordan**


End file.
